Proyecto Titán
by Leviatan-sama
Summary: En el 2024 se encuentra una informacion que deja a todos en impacto, el gran secreto de la humanidad...Titanes, con guerras mundiales a punto de estallar se descubre la manera de traer de vuelta a aquellos soldados de leyenda—¡Bienvenido al futuro Levi!—Lo que no sabian es que esto podria acarrear terribles consecuencias...AU, RiRen, Yaoi... /ON HIATUS/
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola!, mucho gusto, esta es la primera vez que escribo para este hermoso anime, despues de tanto pensarlo y que la idea rodara por mi cabeza cada segundo decidi que era mejor escribirlo, despues de todo ame este anime y el RiRen...BENDITO SEA EL RIREN! XD**_

_**Ame esa pareja con toda mi alma y es que cuando capte las insinuaciones de estos dos no pude resistirme a la idea de escribir un fic sobre estos tortolos...**_

_**Despues de ver varias peliculas de futurismo, accion y misterio combinadas surgio esta idea algo rara, tambien perdonen si no soy buena explicando los extraños medios cientificos que rodean la trama, pues lo de la ciencia no se me da muy bien que digamos XP...**_

_**Espero disfruten mucho de la historia y dejen sepsis reviews!°**_

_**Disclaimer: Este fantastico anime le pertenece a Hajime Ishiyama, oh si, ya hablare despues con el sobre el lindo yaoi entre esos dos XP**_

_**ADV: Faltas de ortografia, aburrimiento por parte del lector y un inicio algo raro...**_

_**Sin mas disfruten!**_

* * *

_**Prologo: **_

_A través de leyendas, historia escondida por parte de sus mismos antepasados se encontró el secreto mas grande de la humanidad..._

_Los titanes. _

_Criaturas gigantescas y deformes que se alimentaban a base de animales, pero sobre todo de humanos. Ellos comían a pesar de no tener la necesidad. Devoraban a los humanos solo por el placer de hacerlo. Los que sobrevivieron construyeron tres murallas. _

_María, Rose y Sina. _

_Estas tres murallas fueron hechas con el objetivo de proteger a la raza humana restante. A partir de eso las personas fueron estructurados a través de la monarquía y el ejercito. _

_La tropas estacionarias, policía militar y la legión de reconocimiento. _

_Hubo varios esfuerzos que habían resultado inútiles. Pero, después de esos esfuerzos y de estrategias con mal resultado por fin se dejó ver un rayo de luz en esa turbia oscuridad. El soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad había sido descubierto. _

_En los datos que se habían encontrado no había ni un documento existente en donde se hallara el nombre de aquel poderoso soldado. _

_Detrás de el también había gente habilidosa. Como una genio que experimentaba con esas criaturas y un comandante de estrategias extremadamente peligrosas pero efectivas. Sin embargo, a pesar de todos esos nuevos soldados eficientes parecía no haber remedio alguno para acabar con los monstruos. _

_Una vez mas un milagro sucedió, un joven reclutado resultó ser la esperanza de la humanidad. _

_Un ser humano con la capacidad de convertirse en un titán. Pero no solo era el, su hermana era un estupendo soldado y su mejor amigo un estratega sin igual. Aquel trío se unió a la tropa de reconocimiento bajo el mando del hombre mas poderoso de la humanidad. _

_Ellos juntos fueron los que crearon un nuevo mundo. _

_Teniendo que destronar al actual rey fue en un principio algo que podría alterar a la poca humanidad que en ese entonces existía. Aún así, sus metas se lograron y al hacerlo decidieron ocultar el gran oscuro secreto que podría causar una terrible desgracia en el futuro. _

_Pensando en que quizás sus predecesores podrían llegar al punto de apuntarse con armas entre si debido al miedo, solo se les ocurrió una cosa...Fue destruir, eliminar, quemar y deshacerse de cualquier papel, documento o historia que fuera a revelar todo este suceso. _

_Aunque al parecer había sido inútil, después de todo habían encontrado esta información en bases antiguas que descubrieron tiempo después. Entonces fue allí cuando, en el futuro y debido a guerras mundiales a punto de estallar se buscaron por cielo, mar y tierra a los cadáveres de esta gran generación._

_En el 2024 se desarrollo un proyecto que acrecentaría posibilidades de triunfar y todo esto solo por el mero hecho de encontrar un cuerpo sin vida de un soldado de hace cientos de años._

_Debido a asombrosos avances científicos se encontró una manera de traerlos a la vida. Convirtiéndolos en espías de naciones, con experiencia asegurada. Se les hizo una marioneta de países con potencia mundial. _

_Habían traído los muertos a la vida, no sabían que esto podría acarrear terribles consecuencias..._

* * *

Una sonrisa discreta se posó en sus labios mientras escribía el informe.

Hace solo un año de que había despertado. Rápidamente los seres de esa época le habían enseñado y mostrado todos los avances que habían hecho con respecto a la ciencia. Ella solo necesitó un mes para aprender los nuevos procedimientos y tratamientos médicos.

Después de ese mes alguien mas despertó.

Su comandante le dijo hola al nuevo mundo, ambos recordaban la temporada en que eran soldados con el compromiso de acabar con los titanes. Sin embargo, esta vez el propósito había cambiado, en esta ocasión su misión era acabar con espías, agentes y soldados de otras naciones con sus habilidades especiales.

Francia se había vuelto un arma letal.

Después de unos cuantos meses Japón dio con otro antiguo soldado, pero Alemania salió triunfador entre todos. Habían encontrado cinco cadáveres de esos soldados, sin duda alguna los habían resucitado. Aunque eso no le importó mucho, ya que no eran compañeros suyos, ni siquiera amigos o camaradas.

Unos años después recordó algo importante.

El cadáver de su mejor amigo estaba escondido en un lugar, el cual ella ubicó perfectamente a pesar del cambio geográfico. Fue así como Francia encontró el cadáver del mejor soldado de la humanidad. Con esmero y dedicación solo ella se dedicó a regenerarlo.

A base de una pequeña porción de su ADN. Solo necesito eso para regenerar sus órganos, sus huesos, sus músculos y todo su cuerpo. Sin tener que pasar por el problema de ser un bebe y esperar largos años para despertar. Y solo esta vez había decidido consentir a su mejor amigo.

Había hecho que en esta vida fuera mas alto.

A pesar de que se sentía un poco egoísta por haberlo traído a este mundo lleno de perdición su tristeza se vio reemplazada por autentica felicidad. Lo extrañaba, extrañaba sus regaños y golpes. Entonces el verlo después de mucho tiempo y saludarlo sería lo mejor que le pasara en ese infierno.

Unas burbujas se escucharon del tanque a su espalda.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al voltear a mirar aquel cubículo. El vidrio comenzaba a romperse y el agua salía de ese orificio. Sonrió divertida al ver que ese tipo no había perdido el estilo. Tan violento y drástico como siempre. Al ver como aquel hombre se desconectaba de los tubos que antes le pasaban oxigeno no pudo contener una risotada.

—¡Bienvenido al futuro Levi!—El le miró, parpadeando mientras muy quitado de la pena buscaba una toalla con la cual cubrir su desnudez—¿O debería decir Lance Rivaille?, después de todo ese es tu nuevo nombre—

Un silencio incomodo se formó al ver que no le contestaba.

—Por cierto, ¿tu quién demonios eres?—Su boca se abrió en espanto, no podía ser, no le recordaba para nada...

¿Como es que el había olvidado todo?

* * *

_**Y bueno...este el final, naaa, solo del prologo asi que dont worry, be happy XD, como sea...aun tengo muchas dudas de como desarrollar esta genial idea y es que eso de los espias y la accion no se me da demasiado...LOL**_

_**Sepe, soy algo nueva en ese tema, apenas y voy experimentando con el, ya que antes se me hacia de lo mas imposible escribirlo...pero en fin, todo en esta vida pasa por algo..ok no**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios e ideas sobre otras parejas Yaoi, normales, etc, no es odie a las lesbianas pero en ese del Yuri yo no me meto, aun asi prometo escuchar sus ideas chicos y chicas XD**_

_**Quiero saber su opinion y motivarlos a seguir leyendo el desarrollo...sobre mi nombre...pueden llamarme Levia-chan, odio los formalismos, siento que de repente me hice un politico o algo asi, pero eso si, tengo un alto ego que me es muy dificil de controlar XC...**_

_**Por los reviews...me encanta contestarlo!, ultimamente hago algo de eso asi que tratare de hacerlo en todos los capis, porque sus opiniones siempre son las mas importantes!**_

_**Tambien pueden dejarme inbox si desean hablar conmigo XD, soy toda oidos...**_

_**Sin mas Levia-chan se despide!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lo se, soy una maldita hija de p*** XD, naaa, es que la dama inspiracion por fin reaparecio y vino con una gran sonrisa, ruguen que se quede un poco mas para adelantarle al segundo cap...**_

_**Ok, se me olvido advertir que este fic tiene un poco de spoiler del manga, bueno, es que lo necesito para poder armar bien la historia, ademas de que ya leyeron el cap reciente del manga?**_

_**PORQUE DE ENTRE TODOS LOS NOMBRES TENIA QUE SER LEVI ACKERMAN?!**_

_**Lamento si nadie lo sabia y le adelante los hechos ewe, pero es que estoy super traumada con eso, digo, no es que odie a Mikasa, pa que me hago si la odio pero de solo pensar en que quizas ambos sean parientes me da ganas de vomitar, como sea, estoy segura de que lo superare...**_

_**Bueno este cap tiene dos recuerdos, uno de la vida amorosa de mi hermoso Levi con el lindo de Eren y otro de Hanji que quizas sea el personaje mas importante de la historia, el cual dara clave a su union y todo el rollo XD..**_

_**Que pensaban?, que les iba a adelantar mas?, POS NO xP**_

_**Disclaimer: Este anime o manga no me pertenece, pero pos todos tienen sus fantasias yaoisticas, no? XD**_

_**Advertencias: Faltas de ortografia, nombres mal escritos, posible aburrimiento por parte del lector, una escena de accion que probablemente este del asco y un romanticismo de lo mas cursi...**_

_**Sin mas disfruten!~~**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1:**_  
_**Cuando el pasado te persigue...**_

_Despertó, sintiendo la leve molestia del sol cayendo en sus párpados._

_Lentamente comenzó a abrir y cerrar sus ojos en un intento de acostumbrarse a la luz. Tomó un largo respiro y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo. ¿Pero que mierda había hecho anoche? Esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando._

_Mala suerte, a lado de el un cuerpo le rodeaba la cintura con una pierna y este le abrazaba mientras dormía._

_Extrañamente no podía ver su rostro y para colmo no podía definir su sexo. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que era un sueño, no, era un recuerdo. Pero no sabía que tipo de recuerdo era._

_Hanji le había contado la verdad._

_Le había dicho que era un agente de esa época y que sus compañeros de equipo habían muerto en una misión en Alemania. El sufrió un golpe en la cabeza durante esa misión, por consecuencia olvidó todo sobre el y sus amigos. La razón del porque no tenía ninguna marca en su cuerpo era porque la cuatro ojos era muy buena doctora, o mas bien científica loca._

_Su objetivo ahora era vengarse del país que le había quitado todo._

_Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que seguía dentro de un sueño, o como se le llamara. Entonces ahora solo tenía que resolver el maldito acertijo. ¿Quien demonios era la persona que estaba a su lado? Porque el no recordaba haber tenido ninguna pareja antes, aunque eso podría ser por su perdida de memoria._

_Y cayó en cuenta en que estaba en una pequeña casa, el tipo de casas que había en un humilde pueblo._

_Parecía haber retrocedido bastante tiempo._

_Comenzaba a asustarse. La cabeza empezaba a punzarle de dolor. Sentía que alguien le golpeaba una y otra vez. Como si aquel recuerdo fuera demasiado importante para olvidarlo. Se asustó, se aterró de que aquello fuera muy importante para el._

_—¿Estas despierto?—Giró su rostro y al parecer seguía sin reconocer a esa extraña persona—Levi, ¿estas despierto?—Volvió a repetir aquella voz que se le hacia demasiado tranquilizante._

_Que raro, le llamaba igual que la loca esa, ¿porque le llamaban así si su nombre era Lance Rivaille?_

_—Si—Se limitó a contestar corta y brevemente. Después de todo no sabía con quien estaba hablando, pero el presentimiento de que era alguien importante seguía asaltando sus pensamientos._

_—Mm, Levi?—Un tono de pregunta le sacó de su mundo—¿Podrías quitar tu brazo de mi cintura?—Ah, hasta ahora se había dado cuenta que debajo de sus dedos había una suave y tersa piel._

_Justo en ese momento sintió algo rozando su pierna. Esa persona era definitivamente un hombre._

_Aquello le dejó mas que estupefacto._

_—Lo haré si tu quitas tu pierna de la mía—El chico pareció reaccionar y lo hizo de inmediato. Segundos después estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, parecía querer levantarse—¿Te duele?—No supo porque pero las palabras salían de su boca sin pensarlo._

_Aunque de cierta forma le alegraba que no hubiera sido suyo el trasero utilizado durante el sexo. ¿Sexo? No, aquello parecía algo mas..._

_Amor ¿Quizás?_

_—Un poco—Admitió el otro, había inclinado su rostro y hasta parecía avergonzado—Levi...—Susurró el acercando su rostro al otro. Desgraciadamente aun no podía distinguirlo._

**_—Te amo—_**

Y en ese momento deseó nunca despertar de aquel sueño.

* * *

_Sonrió, satisfecha con su trabajo._

_Por fin había terminado de redactar todo el suceso que había pasado durante el decline del antiguo rey para dejar paso a la verdadera dueña del trono. Sin mencionar la extraña desaparición de los titanes que antes se habían rebelado destruyendo la muralla durante el proceso. Claro que había omitido algunas cosas._

_El reciente noviazgo de Eren Jeager con Levi Ackerman._

_Bueno, obviamente habría gozado detallarlo con sumo cuidado. Pero, después de describir tanta matanza humana y de titanes las ganas se le habían quitado. Aun así se alegraba de que ambos tórtolos estuvieran juntos y felices._

_Nunca había visto ese destello de felicidad en los ojos del "mejor soldado de la humanidad"._

_Y es que a pesar de la gran diferencia de edades que se llevaban sabía que se completaban de maravilla. Eren era luz y Levi era oscuridad. Tan contrarios, tan diferentes. Dos polos opuestos que se atraían a pesar de sus diferencias._

_—Lo amas demasiado, cierto?—El sargento le miró con esa cara de amargado de siempre. Sin embargo algo cambió, el brillo en sus ojos se lo dijo._

_Y el solo asintió en silencio._

_—¡Hanji-sama!—Sin aviso alguno uno de los soldados de la legión interrumpió en donde ambos se encontraban—Malas noticias...el pueblo reclama a Eren—_

_Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, Levi se había levantado de repente._

_—¿Como?—Preguntó confundida. Quizás había escuchado mal y todo era un sueño._

_Un mal sueño._

_—Ellos quieren hacerse cargo del ultimo titán—Tragó saliva. Eso no era nada bueno, para nada bueno._

_Por primera vez vio la desesperación en el rostro del sargento._

_Sus ojos le pedían ayuda a gritos. Como si hubiera perdido la cordura y no había sabido que hacer o decir. Estaba desesperado, aterrado. Pero ella no tenía idea de que hacer. Ni una maldita idea._

_Demonios, su imaginación no daba para mas._

Su respiración era muy agitada.

Había tenido un fugaz recuerdo del pasado. Para colmo era el peor. Aun recordaba todo a lujo de detalle. La frustración al no saber que hacer. La furia de Levi al ver como Eren aceptaba todo sin trabas. El terror de toda la legión al ver como golpeaban, torturaban y sacaban sangre del héroe que antes había arriesgado todo por los idiotas que en ese momento disfrutaban de hacerlo sufrir.

Eren había sufrido mucho antes de morir.

Al final solo habían quedado sus cenizas. La gente escupió al polvo sin un mísero golpe de conciencia. El sargento había perdido la locura y se había tirado al suelo protegiendo lo único que había quedado de su amado. Polvo. Furioso, desesperado, así se veía mientras juntaba las cenizas en sus manos. Verlo así le había quitado las palabras de la boca.

Apartando a toda la gente decidió ayudarle a recoger ese poco polvo en un pequeño frasco que solo quedó a la mitad.

Si tan solo Levi lo recordara, seguramente iría a buscarlo...

* * *

Juntó sus manos y cerró los ojos. Solo necesitaba pedir perdón por sus pecados.

_**Vater unser im Himmel,**_  
_**Geheiligt werde dein Name.**_  
_**Dein Reich komme.**_

En su mente el Alemán salió con fluidez dejando salir el padre nuestro. La iglesia estaba vacía así que eso le daba mas comodidad.

_**Dein Wille geschehe, wie im Himmel so auf Erden.**_  
_**Unser tägliches Brot gib uns heute.**_

Sonrió, era increíble que pensaran que tres hombres eran suficientes para detenerlo, tan gracioso.

Uno a su derecha, a su izquierda y detrás de el. Que posición tan predecible.

_**Und vergib uns unsere Schuld,**_  
_**wie auch wir vergeben unsern Schuldigern.**_

Todavía no hacían ningún movimiento, era como si solo esperaran a que terminara de orar. Casi tuvo que contener una carcajada para seguir rezando.

_**Und führe uns nicht in Versuchung,**_  
_**sondern erlöse uns von dem Bösen.**_

Ahora si. Se habían levantado y caminaban hacia el. Ni siquiera trató de apresurarse, aun tenía tiempo. Alcanzó a escuchar el ruido de una navaja desenfundada y un arma apuntándole en un inusual silencio.

Si no se apresuraban no iban a lograrlo.

_**Denn Dein ist das Reich und die Kraft und die Herrlichkeit in Ewigkeit.**_

Un dedo en el gatillo, estaban muy cerca de volarle la cabeza y aun así ni siquiera se inmutó. Continuó orando y cuando por fin sintió el frío metal rozando su oreja abrió los ojos...

Y le sorprendió con una patada dirigida a las piernas.

_**Amen.**_

Eso había sido inesperado y le dejó en el suelo. En segundos el hombre que había desenfundado la navaja se había acercado a el por atrás. Dio media vuelta y esquivo el brazo que portaba el arma blanca.

Fue la ventaja que le hizo golpear el rostro de aquel hombre para después tomar su brazo y doblarlo hasta su espalda. Así pudo tomar la navaja de su mano.

El tercero saltó encima de el intentando ahorcarlo con la fuerza de sus brazos. No faltó mucho para que su codo derecho diera con su estomago y lo mandara al suelo. No tuvo piedad, se agachó y cortó su cuello asegurando que no volviera a respirar.

A sus pies se encontró con la pistola que antes apuntaba a su cabeza.

La tomó y sin ni siquiera parpadear disparó tres veces a los otros dos cuerpos que yacían retorciéndose en el suelo. La sangre empapó el suelo y pronto formo un río con ella. Los agentes rusos si que eran inútiles. Alzó la mirada y fingió sorpresa al ver como el sacerdote intentaba escapar.

De seguro por los nervios y el terror no podía ni pensar bien.

Soltó ambas armas sin importarle las huellas digitales que pudiera haber dejado. Se acercó a la puerta donde estaba el sacerdote y giró la perilla abriendo la puerta por completo. El se quedó mudo, pero le miraba con angustia pura.

Se limitó a sonreír y salir hacia el pasillo.

—Me gustaría que alguna vez escuchara mis pecados, padre—El hombre no contestó y el siguió con su camino. Aun debía escapar de aquella iglesia.

Aun no era tiempo de que arrestaran a Eren Jeager.

* * *

Alzó la mirada con aburrimiento, al parecer la guerra iba a terminar y Alemania iba a perder.

No perdió tiempo y mando un mensaje en demás debían enterarse que el plan ya estaba en marcha. Haber despertado en esa época les habían dado nuevas ideas. Lastimosamente ya no podían convertirse en titanes pero aun poseían una mente precavida y siniestra.

Aunque el prefería no recordar nada del pasado, era doloroso.

—Reiner, ¿que tanto piensas?—Unos brazos se posaron alrededor de su pecho y unos labios susurraban a sus oídos con curiosidad. Ni siquiera le había sorprendido que hubiera llegado por detrás.

Apagó la pantalla e inclinó su rostro hacia atrás.

Solo cerró los ojos al sentir esa boca sobre la suya. Había logrado aceptar que Historia nunca iba a ser suya, ella era así, independiente. Y al no poder apoyarse en ella decidió apoyarse en Bertholdt. Fue el único soporte que le ayudó. Gracias a el no necesitaba recordar nada del pasado. Gracias a el no sufría.

Otro suave roce y ambos se separaron.

—Mandé el mensaje, cuando la guerra termine nos liberaremos de Alemania y podremos hacer lo que querramos—El peli-negro sonrió mientras le besaba la frente con lentitud. Parecía como si le amara de verdad—Solo necesitamos unos miembros mas—

Una mueca divertida se posó en los labios del antiguo titán colosal.

—Adivina a quien encontré—Una carpeta repleta de imágenes fue puesta en su escritorio. Obviamente se sorprendió al ver quien era—Al parecer Eren no volvió como nosotros, volvió a renacer—

—¿Quieres decir que no los despertaron como lo hicieron con nosotros?—Una suave negación le dejó sin palabras. ¿Como es que había renacido?—¿Crees que el recuerde todo?—

—No todo, recuerda a Ackerman y Arlet, con eso es suficiente—Una carcajada llena de diversión y locura comenzó a resonar en aquel lugar—Si Eren se une ellos también lo harán—

Si, de eso no había duda...

* * *

**_Bien, no se si les haya gustado -.-U, naaa, espero que si porque me costo mucho trabajo escribirlo, como veran tambien me gusta el ReinerxBertholdt, naaa, que soy muy maniatica del Yaoi, ademas aun hay cosas que no decido del fic, pero bueno cuando se vaya desarrollando lo decidire XD_**

**_Por cierto ame escribir el padre nuestro en Aleman!~~_**

**_Ahora solo me queda contestar sus sepsis review!~~, fueron demasiados y me hizo super feliz!~, estoy mas que contenta de haber leido todos y cada uno de ellos, aqui mi respuesta!~~_**

**_Yomi Megurine: Me alegra que se te haya hecho interesante y bueno...aqui la continuacion XD..._**

**_sakura1402: Sobre las personas que estan en Alemania proximamente se daran a conocer y no se quedaran en ese pais -.-, por cierto a Japon quizas se le agregue alguien mas XD, pos sobre Eren aun no quedo muy claro en el fic, pero creeme en Alemania no esta ewe, See, el final fue bueno XC..._**

**_Galuha: Pues ya no le ruegues a Yisus que sho ya regrese XD, que bueno que te haya gustado y muchas gracias a ti tambien XB..._**

**_LP: Seee!~~, son tan asddfasddfasdf juntos XD, gracias, es que me habia preocupado de no seguir bien la trama por mi falta de cientifidad XD, sobre Mikasa...naaa, no creo que estorbe ewe, sobre Marco aun no lo se, si se logra acomodar quizas...lo dejare en suspenso para ti XP, Porque Levi no recuerda nada?, espero que este capi te haya dado una pista (el recuerdo de Hanji) y sobre Eren pos tambien te di una pista de blue XD..._**

**_Momo Evans: Aqui la actu para ti!~~_**

**_Yesi-K: Yay!~, recordaste llamarme Levia-chan, gracias preciosa!~~, seee, supe desde el principio que mi idea estaba de locos, ya te imaginaras como soy yo en la vida real XD, See, debo admitir que Hanji es mi personaje femenino favorito y es genial cuando esta con Levi ewe, Mas o menos acertaste con las personas en Alemania, aunque en lo personal no planeo meter a todos (ojo, no te dije cuales si y cuales no ^.^U), Pos Levi le lavaron el cerebrito y es un agente mas de Francia, especificare los detalles despues XD, seee, sigue siendo Levi XD..._**

**_Yaoijenntay40: Me temblo la mano al escribir tu nombre chica!~~ XD, aqui la conti y espero te haya gustado ewe..._**

**_Quiero sus reviews amores, recuerden que sus comentarios son los que hacen esta historia mas facil de escribir, ademas de que AMO leerlos y animarme a escribir XD..._**

**_Sin mas Levia-chan se despide!~~_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lo se, se que de seguro miraron al cielo y dijeron:-por fin actualizo esta escritora de mierda!~-, naaa que tuve mi tiempo en que la dama inspiracion se largo y no queria venir ni aunque le rogara que lo hiciera (?)**_

_**Solo me quede en lapsus brutus porque no tenia ni la menor idea de como continuar pero aun asi lo hice...**_

_**Yay!~, ademas de que estaba viendo una serie, no se si la hayan visto o la conozcan, se llama: Supernatural, naaa que si sha la estan viendo debo decirles que me encuentro en shock con el reciente final de la novena temporada y si no la han visto que mierda esperan para verla?!~...**_

_**Como sea, ademas de que a los maestros les encanta hacernos la vida de cuadritos y dejaron tareas super complicadas para que tengamos deseos extremos de reprobrar la materia, ahorita mismo tengo muchas ganas de ello XD**_

_**No se precupen, debo sacar buena calificacion o sino me castigan mi compu y no podre publicarles mas ewe**_

_**Que sho se que todos ustedes quieren continua de perdis hasta el lemmon, naaa, espero poder acabar este fic que se me ocurrio en mis dias de locura infinita...**_

_**LOL, sha ni se que decir, pero bueno, los extrañaba mucho asi que decidi ponerme las pilas y escribir algo para ustedes, realmente no se les gustara pero espero que si XD**_

_**Disclaimer: Esta serie y sus personajes no me perteneces, sino a Ishiyama quien se niega a hacer RiRen!, tendremo que ir a obligarlo ewe...**_

_**Sin mas disfruten!~**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2:**_  
_**"Freedom"**_

La alarma sonó y supo que era momento de levantarse.

Estiró sus brazos mientras daba su ultimo bostezo. Su mano derecha alcanzo el botón del reloj para acabar con ese molesto sonido. Parpadeó con dificultad sintiendo como los rayos del sol le daban de lleno en la cara. Al poder abrir sus ojos se levantó de la cama y decidió darse una ducha.

Antes de eso se miró al espejo notando como su piel se había vuelto mas morena.

El agua fría le hizo sentir realmente bien. Por fin había acabado la guerra y ya no tenía que seguir siendo un asesino a sueldo buscado por agentes de otros países. Ahora pertenecía a un grupo que llevaría acabo la destrucción absoluta. Ya no le importaba lo que le pasara a ese mundo, ya no iba a protegerlo pues ya nada tenía sentido para el.

Al acabarse de enjabonar recibió una ves mas el agua helada que le hacia sentir vivo.

Soltó un suspiro habiendo terminado con su ducha. Tomó la toalla que había dejado allí antes y la enredo en su cintura antes de salir a su cuarto. Ni siquiera se molesto en escoger la ropa con detenimiento. Solo agarró una camisa negras y unos pantalones del mismo color. Sus botines negros eran los únicos zapatos que necesitaba.

Se acercó a otro cajón y acomodo las armas que tenía allí en sus ropas.

Dos pistolas y una navaja. Al salir de su cuarto varios agentes de su organización le dieron los buenos días, ahora Eren tenía un estatus muy alto en ese lugar. Caminó un poco mas y vio de soslayo como un rubio algo bajo y una peli-negra hablaban de algo serio.

—Hola Mikasa, Armin—Ambos voltearon a verlo y una sonrisa se plantó en sus rostros, hace cientos de años que no se veían.

—Buenos días Eren—Mikasa fue la primera en hablar mientras le daba unos papeles—Aquí esta confirmada la participación de Suiza contra Francia—

—Se han dado cuenta de que nuestras estrategias son infalibles—El castaño halagó a su amigo rubio quien solo asintió levemente sonrojado.

—Bueno, Berthold también ayudó en esto—Eren torció su boca con disgusto, sabía que estaba en el bando equivocado pero mas que eso odiaba tener que vivir en este mundo solo, sin el, sin su sargento.

—Si, como sea...¿algo para mi?—La chica de bufanda roja asintió cuando una pantalla digital se puso frente a ellos, unas cuantas imágenes de políticos importantes aparecieron allí.

—Tendrás que convencer a Rusia a las malas—

—La ultima vez acabe con tres de sus agentes, no creo que quieran verme—Soltó con aburrimiento mientras giraba una de sus navajas por sus dedos—Pero eso lo hará aun mas divertido.

—Eren—Le llamo el rubio antes de que siquiera pudiera salir de allí—Ten cuidado—

Solo pudo guiñar su ojo izquierdo.

* * *

_Mikasa jadeó cansada antes de seguir corriendo._

_Esta misión que había sido estrictamente secreta era con el fin de deshacerse de un asesino a sueldo que había estado matando militares de Japón y Alemania. Ambos países colaboraban juntos en la guerra así que le mandaron a ella para acabar con esa amenaza. Fue una sorpresa cuando este en secreto le sorprendió a ella y a sus agentes._

_Cuando supo quien era pensó que estaba soñando._

_Frente a ella un castaño de ojos turquesa peleaba con toda su fuerza contra tres de sus agentes. Los demás yacían en el suelo, muertos. No podía entender como es que se había vuelto terriblemente fuerte. Una vez que se deshizo de todos ellos volteo a verla y sonrió. Parecía realmente contento, después de todo habían pasado cientos de años._

_Su hermano, Eren, estaba justo en frente de ella._

_—Tenemos que hablar, a solas—Ella aun no podía despertar del shock en el que se encontraba pero de todas maneras aceptó. El le contó como es que había renacido con nuevos padres y otra familia. A los quince años recordó todo y dejó su casa en busca de respuestas._

_Pero al no encontrar algo decidió dedicarse a lo que mejor sabía, cortas cuellos y gargantas._

_Tristemente se dio cuenta que Eren no tenía esperanza en ese mundo y por eso no le importaba el destruirlo. No le importaba ser, esta vez el malo de la historia. Ya nada le importaba y quería acabar con ello de una vez por todas. Morir y ya nunca despertar._

_Por eso decidió invitarlo al plan que tenían Berthold y Reiner._

_Y el no se negó._

* * *

Hanji sonrió mientras acomodaba sus papeles.

La única felicidad que tenía en ese momento era que le habían asegurado de todas las maneras posibles que a pesar de haber revivido les era imposible transformarse en titanes en esa época. Una cosa menos de la que preocuparse. Solo que ahora eso parecía lo menos importante.

Realmente le preocupada Levi y su nuevas estatura. Bueno, lo ultimo no.

Como sea, estaba preocupada de que el gobierno, después de haber acabado a la guerra convirtieran a su amigo en una marioneta. Pues ahora le veía distinto, tan frío, tan distante. Y a pesar de que el no le recordaba para nada aun seguía preocupándose por el.

Vaya giros del destino.

Prendió una computadora de su laboratorio y entro a la base de datos mas recientes de la agencia.

Hace tiempo que había hackeado al gobierno de Francia. Al parecer su amigo se había ido de viaje a Rusia, los cuales buscaban protección de una extraña organización de la cual no se tomo la importancia de investigar.

Bueno, ahora solo esperaba que su amigo no se encontrara en problemas.

* * *

Levi acomodó bien su abrigo en un intento de acostumbrarse al frío letal de Rusia.

De haber sabido que ese lugar le congelaría hasta los huesos habría traído un abrigo mas grande, después de todo se quedaría un buen tiempo allí si es que esa organización intentaba atacarlos por sorpresa. Freedom, ese era su nombre. Significaba "Libertad" cosa que no entendía muy bien pues los líderes del grupo eran los que antes querían destruir las murallas o eso le había dicho Hanji.

Alemania se había descuidado y estos también les habían atacado.

Obviamente habían confiado en las personas equivocadas. Ademas de que ya tenían a varios países entre sus filas, España, Suiza, Italia, Canadá y muchos mas. Solo esperaba que eso no iniciara otra guerra mundial. Ya había matado a demasiadas personas como para que se les uniera una mas. El único trabajo que allí debía cumplir era cuidar de los políticos en las sombras y hacerse pasar por un guardia común.

Rusia había asegurado que si este no fallaba se unirían a Francia para luchar contra Freedom.

Pronto Erwin entro al cuarto. Ambos se habían hospedado en un motel para pasar desapercibidos. La única razón por la que el rubio le acompañaba era por su gran don de dar buenas estrategias, además de que confiaba en el y en la loca de cuatro ojos.

Aun así no recordaba nada sobre su vida pasada, solo aquel chico de ese sueño.

Lo recordaba, todo ese maldito sueño. Su voz, sus palabras, la manera en que parecían amarse el uno al otro. A nadie se lo había comentado y no por el hecho de que soñó con un chico de esa manera. Eso era lo de menos, no, solo era que tenía miedo de recordar a ese chico. Como si el recordarlo resultara terriblemente doloroso.

Tenía miedo de que no pudiera dar vuelta atrás.

—Toma, es tu traje para esta noche, tu acompañaras al vice-presidente—Asintió, observando el traje de gala que tendría que llevar a aquel aburrido baile.

—¿Tu crees que aparezcan allí?—Erwin asintió en silencio mientras observaba su propio traje—Es increíble, apenas se acaba una guerra y ya viene otra—

—Para eso estamos, para detenerla antes de que pase—Bufó, aun no se acostumbraba a la palabra "paz". Después de todo había despertado en una época de guerra.

Y sin saber nada de su pasado había resultado un buen agente.

* * *

Maldita fiesta y maldita canción del asco.

Odiaba los bailes con toda su alma o por lo menos desde ahora. Esta completamente aburrido y esa puta organización no había hecho ni un movimiento. El político que debía vigilar se divertía de lo lindo rodeado de mujeres preciosas. Si y el parado allí. Incluso Erwin le había abandonado sumándose a la fiesta, maldito traidor.

Ahora solo quería ir a casa y tomar una ducha caliente.

—Hermosa canción, no?—Ni siquiera se digno a girar su cabeza y mirar a la persona que de seguro quería llamar su atención. Estaba muy concentrado haciendo su misión, vigilar que nada le pasara al político—Me pregunto si seguirá así de tranquilo—

Chasqueó la lengua, estaba comenzando a fastidiarlo.

—¿Que quieres decir con eso?—Pregunto seriamente sin apartar la vista del vice-presidente. El chico a su lado rió mientras tomaba una copa de champaña.

—Bueno, las cosas han estado muy alborotadas—Le contesto con diversión. No supo como ni porque pero cuando volteo a verlo se quedo mudo.

Esos ojos turquesas le quitaron las palabras de la boca.

Sin embargo lo estudió un poco mas. Moreno, castaño. El pelo café era algo muy común, pero...¿Como es que había alguien tan Moreno en Rusia? Las personas que vivían allí generalmente eran realmente pálidas. Por eso pensaba que no levantaría sospechas.

Ademas parecía muy joven para ser un guardia o un invitado.

—¿Que hace un mocoso como tu aquí?—El sonrió mientras dejaba la copa en una de las tantas mesas del salón. Lo vio a los ojos y en un parpadeo tenía un arma apuntando a su cabeza.

—No me llamo mocoso, mi nombre es Eren y la razón por la que estoy aquí es muy simple, vine a eliminar estorbos—Levi jadeó sorprendido por su rapidez y entonces analizó su voz.

No, no podía ser...

El era el chico con el que había soñado.

* * *

_**Oki, que sha se encontraron los enamorados, pero ahora viene la pregunta del millon:-Eren recuerda a Levi?-, esto y mas en el siguiente capi chicos y chicas, naaa, que son enemigos porque asi la cosa se pone mas interesante (o mas sexi ewe(?)...**_

_**Bien, lamento todo el maldito tiempo que me tarde en actualizar y por eso con mucho gusto contestare sus sepsis reviews amigos XD...**_

_**Sho se que este capi me quedo muy fumado, bueno...en que estaba?, ah!~ los reviews, pos sigamos XC**_

_**sakura1402: Sho tambien ame ese hermoso padre nuestro en aleman!~, estuvo tan genialoso que cuando tuve la idea de poner esa escena me parecio de lo mas genial de mi parte, soy una genio!~, sobre poner que paso, bueno hay muchas cosas que aun no estructuro, ya las tengo pensadas pero aun no las escribo, como cuando fue que Eren y Levi comenzaron a sali en el pasado? y esas cosas, aqui la actu y espero que te haya gustado preciosa XD...**_

_**Galuha: Pos creo que esta vez si que pasaron milenios querida mia...naaa, pos mi lapsus brutus termino y pude continuar la historia, por favor no me des tu virginal riñon, creeme, no lo necesito, gracias a Dios estoy muy saludable XD, lo se, ese padre nuestro es hermosho!~, espero que te haya gustado la actu ewe...**_

_**Yomi Megurine: Aqui esta lo que coño pasara, naaa, estoy de bromista estos dias, sin mencionar lo malpensada que me he hecho XD, por dios sho tambien necesito ir a confesarme, vayamos juntos Eren!~(sino lo recuerdas fue en el pasado capi XP), seee, decidi hacer a Eren alguien que pueda valerse por si mismo en esta epoca, ademas un uke sepsi es un buen resultado XD...**_

_**Rinaloid: Que bueno que lo hayas amado preciosa!~, bienvenida y espero que continues leshendome XD, aqui la actu por la cual estabas ansiosa ewe...**_

_**Debo decirles:-Si la vida te da tomates Ash Ketchup!~-**_

_**OH SI!~**_

_**Sin mas Levia-chan se despide!~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mmmm, no me maten? T^T**_

_**De verdad lo lamento, es solo que la inspiracion fue muy dificil de traer de vuelta, ese damita se toma su tiempo para volver, pero bueno creo que este capi lo hice mejor de lo normal asi que no estoy tan enfadada con esha XD**_

_**Sinceramente senti que decai en el capi dos de este fic, no se, como que no me parecio bien el capi asi que quise mejorar, creo que lo logre, tengo muchas espectativas en este capi...**_

_**Bueno, aqui se revelan mushas de las cosas que antes no tenian coherencia, espero que no les parezca muy exagerado o peor, cursi, hombre que tengo algo con eso de la cursileria...**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Posible aburrimiento del lector, faltas de ortografia, un Levi con sentimientos (?), un Eren raro y muchas torturas hacia su persona...**_

_**Disclaimer: Esta serie no es mia, porque de ser asi Levi ya hubiera besado a Eren y habria pedido una boda por adelantado XD...**_

_**Sha pueden disfrutar mis amores ewe...**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3:**_

"_**Algunas personas cambian"**_

_Sus dedos acariciaron ese rostro pálido con detenimiento. Pronto sus manos se encontraban en sus mejillas invitando a besarle. Aquel hombre no se hizo del rogar y se inclinó hacia a el para rozar sus labios. El suave roce le estremeció al igual que el compás de las embestidas. Podía sentir al sargento dentro de sí, moverse una y otra vez. Con la misma fuerza, con el mismo salvajismo y con la misma pasión. Su mirada seria le dejaba sin aliento y escucharlo jadear su nombre era suficiente motivo como para morir en paz._

_Eren sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban por la vergüenza de aquel acto. Cada vez que se unían, cada vez que hacían el amor no podía evitar derretirse ante esa mirada, esos ojos grisáceos que ante la luz parecían plateados hacían que su corazón latiera con rapidez. Aun recordaba la primera caricia, las primeras palabras de afecto y el primer beso. Levi nunca había sido bueno demostrando sus sentimientos así que lo único que recibió aquel día fue una carta._

_En ella estaban todos sus sentimientos hacia Jaeger. El chico había sido verdaderamente feliz al leerla, aun la tenía entre sus cosas. Ese día había sido el día en que por fin acabaron con las amenazas para la humanidad. Después el sargento le contó que ya la había escrito antes, solo que había preferido guardarla hasta el final, para asegurarse de que el castaño siguiera con vida._

—_Levi...te amo—Él le miro algo sorprendido y confundido a la vez. Se inclinó una vez más hacia él, sin dejar de moverse, causando un escalofrío de placer que le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Se acercó a su oído y le susurro..._

—_Yo también te amo—Los ojos turquesas se tornaron vidriosos, como si estuvieran a punto de soltar lágrimas de felicidad. El sargento volvió a besarle._

_El nunca olvidaría esa vez, su última vez antes de morir. Aquella en donde ambos no habían tenido el valor de despedirse para siempre._

Por eso cuando le vio allí estuvo a punto de correr a sus brazos y llenarle el rostro de besos. Luego de unos segundos recupero la compostura y pensó las cosas detenidamente. El sargento Levi Ackerman estaba allí, de pie frente a él. Su mirada se enfocaba en dos puntos, el presidente de Rusia y un tipo rubio, no tardo en reconocerlo, ese era Erwin, antiguo capitán de su tropa, otro revivido a la lista.

No le tomo más de un minuto en deducir que Levi estaba de parte de Francia, aun así no pudo evitar tener algo de esperanza dentro de su corazón. Se acercó a él para tantear el terreno, ver si le reconocía pero no fue así. Parecía que le habían lavado el cerebro así que no se contuvo. Fue entonces cuando le hablo de esa manera arrogante, tomo la pistola y le apunto a la cabeza sin remordimiento alguno.

Al ver que se había quedado inmóvil camino en medio de la gente que bailaba al compás de una suave música romántica. Alzo su mano y disparo al techo causando conmoción, terror y confusión. La gente paro de bailar, de cantar y de reír. Todos se retiraron de la pista de baile. Eren sonrió a cada uno de los invitados para después voltear a ver al presidente de Rusia quien parecía estar a punto de mojarse los pantalones que debían ser terriblemente caros.

—Bien, todos ustedes pueden ser chicos buenos y dejarme disparar dos veces más antes de que alguien inocente muera—Erwin le miraba con el ceño fruncido, ya se había dado cuenta que venía de parte de Freedom—Solo debo matar a los líderes de este país y todos podrán ir a casa sin recibir algún daño—

—No podemos dejar que hagas eso—El rubio se preocupó un poco al no ver a Levi por ninguna parte—Eren ¿Porque haces esto?—El castaño soltó una carcajada llena de burla y rencor.

—He perdido la fe en la humanidad—Su antiguo capitán intentaba que pensara las cosas, que no hiciera algo de lo que podría arrepentirse. Ya era demasiado tarde—Nada ni nadie podrá detenerme—

—¿Y Levi?—Él sonrió, de una manera tan sádica que nunca pensó ver en los labios de aquel inocente muchacho que antes solo deseaba ayudar a la humanidad.

—Ni siquiera el—No, ni su primer amor se lo impediría. Antes lo hubiera pensado dos veces pero ahora su historia con el sargento era solo un recuerdo del pasado. Pues él le había olvidado.

—No estés tan seguro—Eren pudo escuchar claramente la voz de su antiguo sargento. Supuso entonces que iba a atacarlo por la espalda, de un movimiento ágil ladeo su rostro esquivando el puño que iba a golpearle por detrás.

Cuando giro su cuerpo para verle de frente Levi se veía sorprendido, al parecer anteriormente nadie podía esquivar sus golpes. El castaño sonrió, dejando lucir toda la malicia que tenía a través de sus ojos. Con su mano izquierda le tomo del hombro y con su rodilla lo golpeo en el estómago. El azabache cayó al suelo sujetando su abdomen, parecía haber perdido el aire y toda la gente allí presente había deformado su rostro con terror absoluto.

—¡Detente Eren!—La voz de Erwin sonaba tan lejana que no se tomó la molestia de escucharla, pues estaba disfrutando todo eso.

—Ustedes no movieron ni un dedo esa vez, la vez en que me entregaron al pueblo y esos malditos me quemaron vivo—De una patada, su pierna derecha se estrelló contra el rostro de Levi—¿No lo recuerdas? La vez que me golpeaste frente toda esa gente—Su mano tomo los cabellos negros con fuerza y su rodilla le golpeo el rostro una vez más.

Estaba seguro que le había roto la nariz. El antiguo sargento cayó al suelo, quizás se había pasado un poco con los golpes. Miro una vez su cuerpo tendido allí y después su mirada se desvío hacia Erwin quien le veía sorprendido. Alzo su mano una vez más, apuntando con su arma al rubio quien planeaba proteger al presidente con su propio cuerpo.

—Será mejor que te quites o la bala te matara a ti—El rubio no hizo ningún movimiento así que la sonrisa en el rostro del moreno desapareció por completo—Entonces no me detendré—Apretó el gatillo con lentitud, dándole la última oportunidad a Erwin para moverse pero al ver que no lo hacia decidió finalizar su misión.

—Como si eso fuera suficiente para vencerme, mocoso—Eren no tuvo la oportunidad de responder ante un golpe en el hombro, había sido tan fuerte que estaba seguro dejaría marca. Gruño cuando se dio cuenta que le dio en un nervio, eso lo dejaría inconsciente.

Su vista se nublo y estaba seguro de que había caído al suelo. La gente aún seguía conmocionada por todo el teatro, Erwin dio un par de órdenes e inmediatamente el presidente junto con el segundo al mando salieron de aquel salón en donde se había dado el evento. Levi miro al rubio con algo parecido a confusión, aun quería saber qué es lo que había pasado en esos minutos.

—Hay que llevarlo con nosotros—Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, aun así quería saber la respuesta a todo ese embrollo.

* * *

Eren parpadeo acostumbrándose a la luz que le daba en la cara. Se encontró a sí mismo en medio de un cuarto donde se interrogaban a los criminales, justo como en esas series de televisión. Intento moverse pero sus manos estaban sujetadas por esposas en la silla, sus piernas encadenadas, a penas y podía respirar. Alzo la mirada y se encontró con un vidrio que le mostraba su reflejo, supo que detrás de él había otro cuarto en donde debían estar los que le trajeron hasta allí.

Sonrió saludando, estar encadenado no estaba en sus planes pero ya hallaría la manera de salir de ese lugar. Fue entonces cuando alguien entro a aquel cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Era una mujer de cabellos castaños llegando a rojizos, usaba lentes y usaba bata blanca de laboratorio. No le costó mucho reconocer esa sonrisa curiosa lista para experimentar con cualquier cosa que cruzara su camino.

—Ha sido un largo tiempo, Eren—Hanji le sonrió acercándose a la silla frente a él. Poso en la mesa una taza de café antes de sentarse y soltar un suspiro de cansancio.

—De verdad que lo ha sido, Hanji-san—Ella amplio su sonrisa, tomo un poco de café y volvió a dejar la taza encima de la mesa. Su sonrisa se borró y de repente se puso terriblemente seria, supo que en ese momento las preguntas comenzarían.

—Trato de entender la razón del porque te has vuelto nuestro enemigo pero no logro encontrar la respuesta—Eren volvió a sonreír, era increíble la imagen que esa gente tenía de él. Como si fuera un ángel andante—Así que dime, ¿Por qué? —

—Porque de esta manera hare del mundo un lugar mejor, solo que para eso debo destruir este primero—Pudo ver como ella se tensaba ante esa respuesta, quizás había sido algo directo con ella—Nuestro plan es simple, haremos un mundo para nuestro disfrute—

—Y al hacerlo llevaras a miles de personas a su tumba—Hanji frunció el ceño, no reconocía al castaño frente a ella. Nunca le había visto actuar de esa manera a menos que se tratara de Titanes, pero no de humanos.

—Eso dejo de importarme hace mucho, después de todo la humanidad ha estado podrida desde el inicio—Ella se acomodó los lentes con lentitud, se levantó y de un solo movimiento lanzo la mesa que los separaba hacia la pared. Había olvidado que ella también había sido muy fuerte cuando se encontraba en la Legión de Reconocimiento.

—Bien, supongo que puedo empezar con la tortura—

—Tendrás que esforzarte demasiado, nada se compara a la vez que morí, aquella vez en donde ustedes ni siquiera se dignaron a mirarme—Hanji apretó los puños, suficiente, le mostraría a ese niño que no debía meterse con ella. Pues él no sabía el sufrimiento, la culpa que habían tenido que pasar después de su muerte.

Metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de su bata blanca. Del bolsillo saco un carrete de hilo para cocer. El castaño soltó un bufido, como si aquello no le sorprendiera. No solo le iban a sujetar con esposas, sino que ahora le sumarian hilo a la lista, de esa manera si intentaba forcejear el hilo cortaría su carne sin piedad. Eso definitivamente iba a dejarle marca. Ella se tomó su tiempo en pasar el hilo por sus brazos para sujetarlo a la silla.

—Esto solo es el comienzo—Eren no dejaba de mirarle con diversión, le estaba retando y lo sabía. Entonces no tendría que contenerse esa vez, le mostraría lo cruel que podía ser.

Se quitó la bata y dejo caer al suelo los instrumentos que había traído con ella. A decir verdad solo había tenido tiempo de tomar cuatro cosas, pero sabía que con eso sería suficiente, esquivo los pedazos de su antigua taza y cogió las pinzas que había traído con ella. Las tomo, comenzó a abrir y cerrarlas frente al chico que solo ampliaba su sonrisa.

—¡Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor!—El tono demandante con el que se lo había dicho casi le hace saltar del susto, pareciera que estaba perdiendo la cordura, aunque ella también podía jugar ese juego. Miro el vidrio que los separaba del otro cuarto y después prosiguió.

Se acercó al chico y sujeto uno de sus dedos con fuerza. Ni siquiera parpadeo cuando le arranco la uña sin piedad. El castaño gruño por lo bajo pero no soltó nada más, Hanji tomo una botella de alcohol y vacío un poco en la herida que ella le había causado. Eren se estaba conteniendo y lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien. Bueno, en ese caso ella no se contendría, comenzó a arrancar todas y cada una de las uñas de su mano derecha. Después paso alcohol por esas heridas y el pobre de Eren se mordía el labio, ahora sangrante, para no gritar del dolor.

—Creo que ya lo estoy haciendo mejor—Le susurró al oído, él le miro con rabia. Estuvo a punto de morder su oreja así que se alejó lo más rápido posible, había reaccionado de una manera que le hizo recordar a los titanes con los cuales experimentaba. Ellos habían intentado comérsela varias veces.

Lo último que había traído con ella era lo más interesante. Tomo un martillo mientras sonreía, había olvidado lo divertido que era torturar a las personas, lo único que no le agradaba es que Eren sufriera su locura, después de todo hubiera preferido que hablara antes de llegar a esto. Los ojos turquesas se veían aterrados esta vez, alzo su mano y dejo caer el martillo. El crujir de los huesos le dijo que le había roto los dedos, pobre, sería muy difícil agarrar un arma después de eso. Además había comenzado a gritar y forcejear. Los hilos habían cumplido su misión y ahora abrían paso entre la piel de sus brazos.

Y eso que apenas estaba comenzando.

* * *

Levi solo podía pensar en algo en ese momento, en aquel donde veía al chico de sus sueños ser torturado por Hanji. Y lo que pensaba era que nunca más haría enojar a la científica, no quería que intentara lo mismo con él. Erwin le miraba de arriba abajo, como si quisiera ver sus reacciones a lo largo de la tortura. La verdad es que los gritos de aquel chico le desgarraban el alma, le estaban volviendo loco y había estado a segundos de ir, matar a la loca y escapar con el chico a quien sabe dónde.

Pero…..¿Porque? Él era el enemigo y no había razón para salvarle. Solo que las palabras de amor que ese castaño le decía en sus sueños le resultaban desconcertantes a comparación del chico de ahora. Ese Eren estaba lleno de esperanza y este parecía una marioneta rota en busca de consuelo. No sabía porque pero las ganas de ir y abrazarle crecían a segundos, pues sus gritos de dolor comenzaban a dañarle a él también.

Fue entonces cuando pequeños lapsus comenzaron a pasar por su mente.

_El castaño estaba siendo golpeado por cientos de personas, todas ellas le gritaban palabras de odio. Sabía que él estaba observando todo pero no podía moverse, era tanto el shock que estaba teniendo que no podía mover ni un solo dedo, a eso le prosiguieron baldes de basura arrojados hacia él, le escupían y le volvían a golpear cuando tenían la oportunidad._

El azabache se sujetó el estómago y con su mano derecha se cubrió la boca. La cabeza le dolía, no, aquello era un ardor infernal y estaba seguro que eso estaba muy lejos de detenerse. Su capitán le hablaba, le estaba preguntando si se sentía bien pero no podía responder, el más mínimo movimiento ahora y vomitaría.

_Después vino algo peor. La gente estaba comenzando a reunir madera en la plaza. Había una cruz de madera en medio de todo eso y los religiosos esperaban la llegada de Eren. Cuando llego, siendo arrastrado por la gente, pues ya ni podía caminar por tanto golpe. Una pequeña niña se acercó a él y quiso ofrecerle agua pero los adultos le alejaron diciéndole que ese chico era un monstruo. Él no era un monstruo, era un humano como todos, él había sido un héroe._

_Él había sido la esperanza de la humanidad. Por eso no entendía porque la gente quería hacerle algo como eso, no lo comprendía y entre más le daba vueltas quería armarse de valor, sacar al chico de allí y llevárselo lejos. Al mar como él se lo había confesado alguna vez cuando amanecían en la misma cama, juntos. Pero entonces recordó que él les dijo que no interrumpieran, que si la gente quería hacerle eso que los dejaran. Demonios, ese maldito mocoso era un idiota._

Erwin lo había sacado de allí y le empujaba por la espalda de seguro para llevarlo al baño. Levi estaba seguro de que no aguantaría más, toda la tortura que estaba viendo en esos recuerdos era completamente inhumana, quería que se detuviera, que no siguiera. Pero sabía que eso no pasaría, lo sabía y eso le ponía rabioso.

_Varios hombres le habían sujetado a la cruz, como un vano intento de una crucifixión ya que no le habían puesto clavos en las manos, solo lo habían amarrado con cuerdas. Entonces recordó que así se les quemaba a las brujas, de esa manera fría, así es como moriría el, ese valiente muchacho. La madera estaba a su alrededor y una de las mujeres había prendido fuego. Era madera verde, de esa manera moriría lentamente, eso sería un dolor insoportable. Burlándose de él le quemaron con las ropas de la Legión de Reconocimiento._

_Los gritos de Eren se vieron opacados por las risas, los murmullos de que por fin habían acabado con todos los titanes. Entonces Levi enardeció, no se contuvo y cuando alguien choco contra el sufrió su enojo. Lo golpeo y entonces empezó una pelea entre el ejército y la gente de las murallas. El sargento continúo peleando hasta llegar al castaño que ya había sido consumido por las llamas de aquel poderoso fuego. Apretó los puños con fuerza y al sentir que la policía militar quería llevárselo de allí comenzó a forcejear. Y en un segundo de locura se lanzó al suelo, arrastrándose, solo para recoger las pocas cenizas que había dejado Eren._

Al llegar al baño entro a uno de los cubículos y vomito en el inodoro. Se sentía mareado, enojado y confundido. Todo le daba vueltas. No sabía que pensar sobre eso, estaba seguro de que no eran sueños, se había sentido tan real, como si hubiera estado allí. Hanji ya le había platicado, inclusive Erwin, toda la historia, pero al parecer habían omitido algunas cosas. Aunque antes se lo habían dicho no recordaba nada, ahora lo hacía, comenzaba a recordar y eso le confundía.

Le confundía demasiado, sus sentimientos se encontraban revueltos y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Salió del cubículo y se dirigió al lavamanos. Erwin le estaba esperando allí, con los brazos cruzados y esa típica mirada que aparentaba seriedad absoluta. Se lavó la cara y tomo un poco de agua para después escupirla, quería quitarse el mal sabor de boca.

—Me recuerdas a mí, cuando comencé a recordar todo—Los ojos azules de Erwin le miraban con paciencia, como si de repente se hubiera convertido en un bebe recién nacido—¿Fueron los gritos de Eren lo que provocaron esto?—Asintió en silencio ante la atenta mirada del rubio.

—Empiezo a pensar que ustedes me han ocultado muchas cosas—Él sonrió, sabía que Levi se daría cuenta algún día, si hubiera sido por él le hubiera dicho absolutamente todo pero Hanji le había pedido que no lo hiciera—Como sea, creo que puedo hacer que ese mocoso nos diga todo—

Después de todo Levi era la única persona que podría despertar al antiguo Eren.

* * *

_**Les gusto? les gusto? No? **_

_**Sha me tranquilizo, ultimamente ando muy imperactiva XD, naaa, mas que nada emocionada, tanto que he estado actualizando todos mis fics ewe**_

_**Bueno, no crean que me olvide de contestar sus coment sensualones n.n**_

_**sakura1402: Se~ la idea de que sean enemigos se me hizo realmente interesante, ademas de que ya viste el lado padre de nuestro Eren, sobre lo del señor y la señora smith...no, ni idea del porque XD, la otra pelicula no la conozco, ta buena?, aqui conti, espero te asha gustado ewe...**_

_**Yomi Megurine: Su encuentro fue sensualon *^*, se~ la damita inspiracion nos abandona cuando se le pega la gana, jajaja, sha le continue amor mio XD...**_

_**Galuha: Jajaja, es que con dos riñones tengo suficiente XD, supera el rechazo amor mio, pero no os precupeis, podemos ser amigas ewe, se~ sha viste el porque del dolor de Eren hacia la humanidad, aqui el siguiente capi, tu orgullo es hermoso, cuidalo, sobre la venganza...de perdis deja que termine el fic T^T**_

_**Me despido amores mios, dejen su reviews y sus opiniones, los quelo musho y espero seguir sabiendo de ustedes XD**_

_**Sin mas Levia-chan se despide!~**_


End file.
